The Haunting of Kent State
by gradysgirl21
Summary: Dean and Sam go to Kent State where mysterious deaths are occuring. Along the way dark secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Supernatural

Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester embark on a journey to Kent, Ohio where students are dying at Kent State University. They each meet a girl who will change their lives forever. Who are they? What is their connection to the strange happenings on campus? Along the way dark secrets will be revealed. Will this change their relationship with each other and their new love interests?

Prologue:

_Spring 1953_-- Rebecca Bloomingdale was walking to the student center to meet Matt Simon for lunch. Keep in mind this was during segregated times so for a white girl to be seen eating with a black man was unjustifiable but Rebecca didn't care because she knew that Matt was a good man and she loved him. He loved her too. While sitting in the student center eating, everyone walked past them and just stared.

"Hey animal….why are you eating with a human? Shouldn't you be outside eating from a trough with the rest of your animal friends?" Chris asked, insulting and embarrassing them both. Chris always was the big man on campus, he was the quarterback for the football team and thought he was all that. He also came from a rich and very racist family.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Rebecca shouted.

"Learn to watch your tongue, woman. That is no way for a woman to talk to a man especially a woman who associates with them." Chris replied, still looking at Matt. "What do you see in him anyway? He's black and nothing good can come from that."

"Because he is a good man and I love him." She yelled. She realized once she said those three little words, everyone would shun her now. As they looked up from the table, Rebecca and Matt saw everyone staring at them.

"Yeah, that is right, I said it, 'I love him' and I don't care what you have to say or think. Just leave us alone and let us live in peace." She warned.

"I love her too." Matt said.

"You two better watch yourselves, cause I see a whole lot of trouble coming your way." Chris threatened and walked away.

They both sat back down and continued eating in silence.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"Nothing Beck, they are just trying to scare us. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Matt promised. She felt better.

On a dark night a week later, a group of men tied Matt to a chair and beat him. To make things even worse and more gruesome, they captured Rebecca brought her in the room where they had Matt tied and bloody and made him watch the group of men take their turns raping her. Rebecca screamed with all her might hoping that someone would help her and she knew that the sorority girls were outside but they did nothing to help her. Rebecca also knew that the sorority girls knew what was going on behind the closed door and stopped anyone who tried to help her from coming in. As the men pushed harder inside of her, the more it hurt her and the more she cried in pain. Matt wished he could have stopped them but he was too weak from the beatings. After they were done with their "fun" the boys just left Rebecca crying and Matt bloodied and tied to the chair, laughing on their way out. Rebecca helped Matt out of the chair and took him home cure him. Rebecca and Matt reported what had happened and who was involved but the Dean excused it saying it was a "prank" and that the boys meant no harm and for that, there would be no punishment. Rebecca couldn't believe what she was hearing and went back to her dorm room alone, Matt wanted to go with her but she pushed him away.

Once the terror and injustice was over, Rebecca was found dead in her dorm the next day; she had killed herself by hanging. Matt was so depressed that she died, that he later killed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Supernatural

Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester embark on a journey to Kent, Ohio where students are dying at Kent State University. They each meet a girl who will change their lives forever. Who are they? What is their connection to the strange happenings on campus? Along the way dark secrets will be revealed. Will this change their relationship with each other and their new love interests?

**Chapter 1:**

_Spring 2009_—"Dean c'mon, we're gonna be late." Sam yelled through the bathroom door.

"God just give me a sec okay, I'm almost done. You can be such a girl sometimes." Dean yelled back.

"Dude, you're the girl. In fact, you are worst than a girl cause you take longer getting ready to get that pretty boy image." Sam said.

"I do NOT have a pretty boy image." Dean argued.

HA! was all Sam could say. As Sam was waiting impatiently for his brother to finish in the bathroom, he paced around their motel room deciding the quickest route to Kent, Ohio is. Finally the bathroom door opened and Dean walked out after taking a long shower and getting ready. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Let's go, we have a long ride ahead of us to Kent, Ohio where students having been dying but nobody knows why, which sounds like the perfect job for us." Sam explained. So they both hopped into the black, Chevy Impala and Dean stomped on the gas, he couldn't wait to get out of Arrowhead Springs, Colorado while Sam was just praying they make it to their destination in one piece.

"Dean, you know we have to talk about what happened the other night." Sam said, breaking the ice and turning down the Metallica music so they could talk.

"Later Sammy. I don't want this whole road trip to Ohio to be awkward and us getting into a fight." Dean replied, turning up the Metallica music.

"No, let's just talk about it now so later we can focus on our job." Sam argued, turning the music down again.

"No, we will talk about it later Sammy." Dean argued back, turning the music back up.

Sam gave up, he just had to wait until Dean would man up and talk about what had happened on a previous job. When it came to emotional problems, Dean always ran away and never faced them.

"So what are the details to the students' mysterious deaths at good ole Kent State University?" Dean asked. "Are the four students who died there in the 70s doing something to them?"

Sam was researching on his laptop which loved to do to pass time on the long trips and know what they were facing and how to fight them. "Actually no, there are no signs indicating that it is the four students who died from the Ohio National Guard. It is something else, but I'm not sure what it is."

"Any other details about these mysterious deaths?" Dean asked trying to get more info and not bring up the intense subject of what he and his brother had gone through before.

Still typing away, Sam said, "Well the Dean of Students died along with about six or seven sorority girls but mostly it has been guys dying, guys who were drunk, having sex with their girlfriends, also jocks and a few fraternity boys."

"Aw man, we get to hang around sorority girls? Dude it's like Christmas." Dean joked.

Sam just grunted.

"Alright never mind, what is the connection between the Dean of Students, girls and guys?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm looking up stories of what has happened in Kent from the time it was founded to now to give us insight or clues." Sam said.

"Then how do we know it isn't the ghosts of the four students that died?" Dean asked.

"Because the students who died on May 4th have no reason to kill the students; if they were gonna kill people for revenge they would kill the Ohio National Guardsmen who shot them." Sam said.

Dean just nodded in agreement realizing he should've known that.

They sat in silence for the rest of their road trip to Kent, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: **

It was late by the time they had reached Kent, so Dean and Sam pulled into a motel and spent a few hours sleeping. The next morning when Dean woke up, Sam was already at his computer trying to find more answers.

"Dude, it's like seven in the morning, why are you researching this early?" Dean groaned.

"Because we need to get a head start; the earlier we figure out what this is, the sooner we can stop people from dying." Sam said.

"Ok so what did you find?" Dean asked as he grabbed a coffee from the table and put sugar into it.

"In 1953, a girl named Rebecca was found dead by hanging in her dorm room and her boyfriend killed himself the next day."

"Ok but why would they come back to kill others?" Dean asked.

"Well apparently, Rebecca, who was white girl, was dating Matt, a black man. That caused a lot of trouble but there are no details so I guess we'll have to go investigate." Sam said. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with the deaths."

Dean sipped his coffee, got up to get ready and they sped away.

"Hi, I'm detective Gordon Jackson" Dean said, introducing themselves to the librarian. "This is my partner detective Nick Durham." Sam smiled when Dean said his alias name.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the librarian asked.

"We are investigating into the deaths of various students around campus and we would like to look into your archives to help lead us to some clues." Sam said.

"Oh yes. Very tragic what is happening around here; you know, most kids are saying it is a repeat of what happened to that girl Rebecca Bloomingdale back in the 50s. But you know kids come up with crazy stories to scare one another." The librarian said.

"Oh yea, we heard about that. What exactly happened that day to Rebecca?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I remember that day like it was yesterday; I've worked here a long time and so I've seen so much. You see Rebecca was white and her boyfriend Matt was black and that didn't settle well with most around here...most people around here in those days were racist. I heard from students that day in the library that both Rebecca and Matt got into an argument with Chris, a jock who thought he was the big man on campus in the student center. Chris was using very profane language and was yelling out his racist views and what should be right to both of them and Rebecca argued back and confessed her love for Matt. Matt too said 'I love you' to Rebecca and that caused quite a stir. Well that night, Chris and his jock buddies kidnapped Matt and tied him to a chair and beat him senseless and once they were done with that, they brought in Rebecca and each boy, oh there must have been at least a dozen boys, raped her. The sorority girls were outside that room and stopped anyone who tried to help them and just laughed at what the boys were doing. Rebecca and Matt went to the Dean of Students the next day to report it but he did nothing. After that they found Rebecca hanging in her dorm room and Matt shot himself." The librarian explained.

"What did they do with Rebecca and Matt's bodies?" Dean asked.

The librarian looked at him confused as to why he needed to know this but dismissed it and said, "Each family held a funeral and buried their bodies at the local cemetery."

The boys thanked the librarian for her help and left while going over the information they had just received.

"So what if Rebecca and/or Matt are getting their revenge by killing the people involved like the Dean of Students but I don't know about the recent students who are dying." Sam said.

"I'm not sure either." Dean said while looking at his notes, trying to make sense of it all.

They went to the Kent City Library to dig up articles on Rebecca Bloomingdale and Matthew Simon to get more information of not only those two but of the people they killed. They found nothing.

Going back to Kent State as their detective aliases, Dean and Sam, or should I say Detective Jackson and Detective Durham, questioned the people who witnessed these people die.

"Hi. I'm Detective Durham and this is my partner Detective Jackson. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the night that....James Carol died." Sam said in a soothing, caring voice.

"Sure." The woman said. She was around 5'1 with long, curly brown hair and big, brown eyes.

The sat down in the girl's apartment and when she offered them something to drink they politely turned the offer down.

"What is your name?" Sam asked.

"Katherine" She replied.

"Katherine, can you tell us everything about James and you leading up to his death." Sam asked.

"Well let's see. James was a good guy; he was tall, handsome, and funny, all the things I look for in a guy which is why I dated him...he was so sweet. There wasn't too much happening with us as a couple but the night he died was the night we got into an argument. But I swear I didn't kill him." Katherine said, scared she might be arrested.

"We aren't accusing you of murder; we just want to know what happened so we can get evidence as to who did this." Dean said, assuring her she wouldn't be arrested by the two fake cops sitting on her couch.

Dean made Katherine weak at the knees; he was cute, sweet, handsome, sexy, and looked like a God.

"Ok. Well that night, James came over and wanted to just hang out which I thought would be nice since this semester has been so stressful. So he came over with dinner and a movie. Halfway through the movie, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level..." Katherine said before being interrupted.

"The next level..." Sam said confused.

"Dude, the next level is when you want to have sex." Dean said sarcastically.

"I know that you idiot I was just repeating what she was saying." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Go on."

"Like I was saying, he wanted to take our relationship to the next level but I wasn't ready for that. He kept pressuring me and forced himself on me. I kept pushing him off and say 'no' but he wouldn't listen and kept pursuing. The next thing I know he died but I didn't know how, it's like someone killed him but again I swear it wasn't me." Katherine said getting a little choked up.

"And you didn't see anything or anyone in the apartment at the same time as you guys?" Sam asked.

"No. The police and coroner who came couldn't figure it out either which is probably why I didn't get arrested cause they didn't have evidence but I guess I'm still a suspect." Katherine replied.

"Do you mind if we look around the apartment for clues?" Dean asked. Katherine nodded. As they looked around, Dean secretly brought out his detector to see if anything out of the ordinary was ever in Katherine's apartment. It was. Dean's detector went off in the bedroom and both guessed it was the ghost that killed James.

"But why would the ghost be in the bedroom if they were out in the living room?" Sam asked quietly.

At that time, they both noticed a television in the bedroom and a DVD case sitting on top.

"_Twilight, _interesting; my guess is that they watched their movie in the bedroom." Dean said.

Katherine appeared at the doorway. "Yes we did because my roommate came back and she and her boyfriend wanted some alone time in the living room."

Bingo! Scooby and Shaggy solved James' mysterious death.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Supernatural

Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester embark on a journey to Kent, Ohio where students are dying at Kent State University. They each meet a girl who will change their lives forever. Who are they? What is their connection to the strange happenings on campus? Along the way dark secrets will be revealed. Will this change their relationship with each other and their new love interests?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

"Do you mind if we meet your roommate and ask her some questions?" Sam asked Katherine.

"Well that would have to be up to my roommate Elizabeth. You can wait around here if you want; she'll be back in a few actually." Katherine replied.

As they waited around and drank a Pepsi, they heard a noise coming from the door. In the doorway appeared a tall woman with short, brown hair and the most beautiful green hazel eyes Sam has ever seen. Dean looked at Sam and knew that Sam had a little crush on Elizabeth.

"Hey Katherine what's up? Who are they?" Elizabeth asked.

"This is Detective Durham and Detective Jackson." Katherine said, pointing to Dean and Sam. "They are here investigating the mysterious deaths of the students including James."

"We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions too." Sam said to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"So you were out here in the living room with your boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Ryan is his name. We just wanted our privacy just like I'm sure Katherine and James did." Elizabeth said.

"Did you hear anything coming from Katherine's bedroom?" Dean asked.

"Well we were watching some television and all of a sudden we hear Katherine yelling 'NO!' I knew something was wrong; there was terror in her voice. Then she came out of the bedroom screaming and crying but we weren't sure what was going on. She kept pointing to the bedroom so Ryan went to go look and found that James was white as a ghost and not breathing but we couldn't figure out how he died and neither could the police."

"Did Katherine tell you why she was screaming 'No'?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she told me James wanted to take their relationship to the next level and forced himself on her. Dirt bag." Elizabeth said angrily.

The boys thanked the girls for their cooperation, left, and headed back to the motel to discuss their findings.

"So what if Rebecca is killing boys who rape girls, just like the ones who raped her." Sam asked.

Dean, staring at the sorority girls at the diner, just nodded his head.

"Dude focus! Sam said.

Dean turned his head and said, "I heard you, you think its Rebecca killing boys who rape girls. Just like how James raped, or tried to rape, Katherine." Sam noticed there was a little tension when Dean said that.

"You are totally into Katherine, aren't you?" Sam asked.

"What? No. I mean she's attractive and all but I'm not into her like that." Dean said, trying to play it cool.

"You're not fooling me Dean; I can tell that you like this girl." Sam said.

"Well, it was so obvious back at the apartment that you have a thing for Elizabeth." Dean said.

"What? How could you possibly be able to tell that?" Sam asked.

"Right when she walked through the door, you had that look on your face. Don't deny it."

"Fine, I might have a thing for her just like you have a thing for Katherine."

Dean nodded in agreement and they continued talking about the deaths.

"How are we going to tell our potential girlfriends that we fight ghosts for a living?" Dean asked.

"They are not our potential girlfriends. Elizabeth has a boyfriend and Katherine just lost hers so I'm pretty sure she's not ready to date yet." Sam said.

"For us Winchester boys, Elizabeth will dump her boyfriend and Katherine will fall for me cause I'm just too damn good looking." Dean said, smirking.

Sam just laughed.

"Do you think Matt's ghost is killing anybody?" Dean asked.

"No, just Rebecca." Sam replied.

"So the sorority girls who died apparently have been hazing other girls right before their death. The librarian told us that sorority girls were outside the door when Matt was being beaten and Rebecca was being raped so I think that Rebecca is killing guys who rape and killing girls who haze and torture other girls like they did to Rebecca." Dean concluded. "I think we should go over Katherine and Elizabeth's and tell them what we found, that way we can comfort them and they will fall in love with us."

Sam just looked at Dean and said, "Right. How do you propose we do that? Just go up to them and say 'Hey guys we found out who killed James and the other students, it is Rebecca Bloomingdale's ghost but don't worry we will take care of it, everything will be alright. And then of course they will cry and we will hold them and BAM! They'll fall for us cause we are such sweet, good-looking, caring guys."

"Exactly." Dean said smiling with his cute, boyish smile.

Sam just rolled his eyes and told Dean to hurry up so they could go to the cemetery.

Once they arrived at the cemetery, the good-looking, sweet, and caring Winchester brothers pulled out sulfur, gasoline, and matches from the trunk of their car and used flashlights to search for the tombstones of Rebecca Bloomingdale and Matthew Simon. All of a sudden flashlights were on them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here so late?" a policeman asked them.

"We're just saying goodbye to our dear old…" Dean looked at the nearest tombstone. "Uncle Fred Triston." Patting the top of the tombstone, and letting out a few tears did the trick and the policeman just said, "Well hurry it along. Since recent deaths, we don't want anyone out at night. Especially the college kids doing wacky things in the cemetery, pranks and all, it just gets tiring trying to keep them out and safe."

Dean and Sam nodded. Once the policeman left, they continued to search the cemetery for the bodies.

"Over here." Sam called. While at the same time Dean yelled, "Here"

Sam had found Matt's body and Dean found Rebecca's. Though they knew it was Rebecca's ghost killing the students, they didn't want to take any chances and burned Matt's too, just in case. Each dug out the grave, axed up the coffin, poured sulfur and gasoline on the bodies and lit a match.

"Good, now the students of Kent State University are safe." Dean said sarcastically.

They looked at the bodies they had burned, proud of what they did, and went back to the motel.

They thought they figured it out but burning their bodies wasn't the answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Sam woke up to find Dean sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Sunshine" Dean said with a laugh. "Guess what the headline is for today? College students vandalize and burn two bodies in the cemetery." Dean continued laughing.

"That's not funny. What if the guy tells the police he saw us there last night? They'll question us and then we'll have to leave without helping anybody." Sam said.

"And leaving Elizabeth behind which I know you can't do." Dean replied.

"What about Katherine?"

"I'll get over it."

"Will she? I think she has a thing for you too."

"Really?"

"Yep. But don't be a jerk and just leave here like you do to every other girl in all the towns we visit. That's just mean and Katherine is a sweet girl; she's been hurt once, she doesn't need it again." Sam defended.

"Why are you so protective of Katherine?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just feel that what you are doing to these girls is wrong. Some probably don't care that you left them, but some of them wanted a relationship like Cassie and I think a relationship would be good for you." Sam analyzed.

"Well thank you Dr. Spock but I think I will know when a relationship is right for me. Now can we just get back to work?"

"Okay." Sam sarcastically agreed. Then he just stared at the headline on the paper that Dean didn't see.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Dean asked.

"The headline on page three; two were murdered last night and the cops don't know how." Sam said. Dean opened the paper up to page three and continued reading the story.

"Apparently one was in an alley and attacked a girl. After the attack, she called 911 to report it but by the time the police arrived at the scene, he died but they don't know how. It just has a brief paragraph or two about the other guy who was killed mysteriously at the sorority house." Dean said.

"I thought we burned the bodies and that would stop this. What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but we better figure it out and fast. It seems like a half a dozen of kids at the most are dying a day." Dean replied. "Looks like we're going to the sorority house."

At the sorority house…

"Hi, I'm Susan, the President of this sorority house. Can I help you Detectives?" Susan asked, "Not that I don't already know why you are here. It's about the guy that died here last night right?"

"Yes we need to speak whoever was with him that night." Sam said.

"I wish she could help you but you didn't hear? She died this morning. You guys are detectives, shouldn't you know everything?" Susan replied.

Both Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Oh right, we knew that. It's just that we didn't connect the dots that it was her since her name is so common." Sam said.

They both thanked Susan then went on to the coroner's office to find out what happened to her.

"That's a good question. I can't figure out what exactly killed her; she's a mystery like the other students who died." The coroner said.

"Do you have any leads though on how she died?" Dean asked.

"Well I would've said she hanged herself cause of the marks on her neck, but when the police arrived at the scene she wasn't found hanging from anything…she was just lying on the floor…dead."

Dean and Sam asked to have a minute alone and when the coroner stepped out, they took a look at the girl's neck and read her file.

"Michelle Smith. The police found her twelve hours after David Green died." Sam said.

"Ok so clearly Rebecca killed her. But how? We burned the bones. And why, what did they do that would make Rebecca want to kill them? David didn't rape anybody." Dean replied.

"We have to go back to the sorority house and find out what they were doing." Sam said.

"Hi. We were wondering if we could talk to you about Michelle Smith and David Green." Sam asked Susan.

"I guess." Susan replied.

"What were Michelle and David doing the night that they died?"

"Well its Greek Week and all the new members who want to be inducted have to go through a test, various embarrassing things to do in order to become a member of our sorority. Michelle always took this out of hand; she always made the new members do things gross and way out of line. We all complained about her and wanted her out of the sorority house but her mother is on the Board so we couldn't."

"So what was she doing last night with David?" Dean asked.

"She took a new freshman, I think her name is Mary, and she and David took Mary out to haze her but you would have to talk to Mary to get the answers you're looking for. She's here if you would like to speak with her."

"Yes could you please get her. Thank you." Sam said.

As they waited, Sam and Dean came to the conclusion that Rebecca killed Michelle for hazing just like what the sorority girls did to her (sort of) but why did she kill David? Was it also because he helped with the hazing? Or did he rape her?

"Hi I'm Mary…Susan said you wanted to talk to me." Mary said in a very quiet voice.

"Hi, I'm Detective Jackson and this is my partner Detective Durham." Dean said. "We would like to ask you a couple of questions about last night with Michelle Smith and David Green, if that is ok with you."

Mary gave a slight nod and sat down on the couch across from the two big chairs Dean and Sam sat in.

"What exactly did Michelle and David do to you? We know they hazed you but you could please be more specific." Sam asked.

"Well first they took me out and made me strip down to be naked and in the plaza, they told anybody watching everything I needed to fix about myself which included them using permanent marker to mark all of my body fat and suggested I get lipo. Then in the freezing rain, they blindfolded me, stuck me in the fountain, and let people do whatever they wanted to me. I don't want to talk or remember that night anymore." Mary said.

"We understand. Just a couple of more questions please, then it'll all be over." Dean said. Again, Mary gave a slight nod.

"Did David Green rape you or make any sort of sexual assault toward you?"

"No."

"Did you see anyone or anything that could have possibly killed them?"

"No. This went on all day and night. At night, it was just us three, they wouldn't stop. I heard them laughing and all of a sudden Michelle screamed and it turned out David died. I tried to comfort her but she just ordered me to run back to the sorority house naked. She stayed with David all night until the police came and found both dead. I swear I didn't kill them though as much as I wanted too."

"We know." Dean reassured her.

They thanked Mary for her time and left.

"So I understand Michelle died because of hazing but Rebecca doesn't kill the guys for hazing, she kills them for raping girls so why did she kill David?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go research this some more." Dean replied.

As they left, they ran into Katherine and Elizabeth. They were both laughing at something but Dean and Sam both thought how each had a beautiful smile.

"Hi Detective Jackson" Katherine said. "Detective Durham" but she could only keep staring at Dean while Elizabeth was smiling and flirting with Sam.

"Would you girls like to go out tomorrow night?" Dean asked for both him and Sam.

"Sure." they both said at the same time, laughing.

"Great. We have some work to finish up so we gotta go but we'll be by your apartment at like 8." Dean suggested.

"And may I ask where we are going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um…how about dinner and a movie? The classic date." Dean said laughing.

"Ok, then how about to the bar afterwards for a few drinks and to talk." Elizabeth suggested.

"I like this girl already. Sounds like a plan." Dean said. When Katherine heard Dean say he like Elizabeth for her suggestion, she got nervous because she knew she liked Dean a lot. They both smiled and left.

Sam must have seen it in Katherine's eyes about how sad she looked once Dean made the comment because he then told Dean, "That was nice to say in front of Katherine."

"What are you talking about? You know I like Katherine and you're the one who told me Katherine liked me."

"Yea but when you said you liked Elizabeth for suggesting going to a bar, I could tell Katherine got a little upset about that comment thinking you don't like her."

"Dude, are you gay? You read women so well so I'm just curious, not that there is anything wrong with that." Dean said laughing.

"No I'm not gay. Just be careful what you say because women can take things you say the wrong way."

"Ok well I'll make sure Katherine knows I'm into her."

They went back to their motel to find out the possible reason why David died. Sam used his Detective alias to get David's file from the University and found something that made sense.

"David Green is a relative to one of the guys who raped Rebecca." Sam said shocked.

"Chris?" Dean asked.

"Nope. The guys name is Jack. Apparently Jack was a friend of Chris' and did rape Rebecca that night. David is his grandson."

"But didn't Jack die along with the others?"

"Nope. For some reason Rebecca didn't kill him, he's the only one that survived."

"Weird."

"Yea. Well we better finish this case cause we don't want to be working while on a date with Katherine and Elizabeth." Sam said jokingly.

"Yea sounds good."

"Do you want to talk about what happened last week?"

"Not yet."

They continued their work and tomorrow morning they were going to go talk to Jack.

Somehow they had to find a way to kill Rebecca's ghost or spirit but they didn't know how, now they had burned the bones. Hopefully they would find the answer soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Knock, knock, knock. Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong. Jack who was close to being 80 and he still hated people who kept knocking and ringing his doorbell when all he wanted to do was be alone. He was never a friendly person ever since his wife died of cancer several years ago. Even kids and grandkids could see how depressed he was and left him alone until he decided he would be part of the family again.

"Alright, I'm coming." Jack yelled. "Yea, what do you want?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Father Bryan and this is Father Jacob. Do you mind if we talk to you?" Sam asked, introducing themselves.

"What about?" Jack asked angrily.

"Are you in contact with your family?"

"Not that is any of your business but no. I just want to be alone."

"Well then I'm afraid we will have to deliver the bad news to you."

"Fine come in but make it snappy."

Sam and Dean walked into a house that hasn't been cleaned in awhile and smelled like something they have never smelled before but they dealt with it just to get information.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your grandson David is dead." Dean said.

"What do you mean dead? How?" Jack asked.

"Well the police haven't quite figured that out yet but we believe it has something to do with your past."

"What do you mean by my past?"

"Well sir, the church believes that some things unexplained have to do with events that happened in the past and we know some things about your past." Sam said giving him that "I know what you did" look.

"I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"Well let's recap for you. In 1950 at Kent State, you beat Matt Simon until he was helpless and you raped Rebecca Bloomingdale. We know it wasn't only you but a bunch of buddies."

"Please ok. Yes I remember that night but I didn't want to do it but it was segregated times and seeing a white girl with a black guy was out of the question. My friends including Chris forced me to do because if I didn't, then they would've done something to me. They threatened me." Jack said crying. "But I apologized to Rebecca."

"What?" Dean asked with a confused look on his face.

"I went up to Rebecca the next day and apologized and cried like I am now. I told her how Chris and his friends threatened me if I didn't do what they were doing and I did confess to God my sins and begged for forgiveness."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other surprised by what they were hearing. They got up ready to leave before Jack stopped them to ask, "Did Rebecca kill David?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I believe in ghosts. I believe in evil things coming back to haunt you. I want to know if Rebecca's ghost killed David for what I did to her. I don't know why she wouldn't just come after me, after all I am a miserable, old man who deserves to die anyway."

"Well we're thinking it's a combination of your past, and him hazing another girl the night he died." Sam said.

"He was hazing somebody?" Jack asked. "God, I should've taught him right from wrong. I should have been there for my whole family instead of just pitying myself."

Dean and Sam just sat there in awkward silence and when they had nothing left to say they thanked Jack and left.

Back at the motel, the guys got ready for their date.

"Hurry up Katherine, the boys will be here any minute now." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know what to wear. I'm nervous, maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe it's too soon, I mean James did die not too long ago." Katherine said.

"No it's not too soon. You need to get back in the saddle again, plus James' was an ass and you know it. Besides, Detective Jackson is hot, and has a thing for you." Elizabeth said as she was going through Katherine's closet trying to find a good outfit for her to wear.

"Do you really think he has a thing for me?" Katherine asked.

"Yep. This outfit is perfect." Elizabeth said as she laid out the clothes.

Both girls were getting ready for their date when the doorbell rang.

Outside in the hallway, Sam was breathing heavily.

"Dude will you relax. It's fine." Dean said. "The girls like us; we like them, the date will go fine."

Sam just shook his head up and down in agreement. Right then Elizabeth appeared in the doorway in a skirt and tank top with sandals. Her hair was clipped back on their side while most of her curls hung around her face and neck. She smiled.

"Come on in guys. Katherine is almost done getting ready." She said. Right when she finished her sentence, Katherine came into the living room wearing a red halter dress that flowed beautifully at her knees; she had on black high heel shoes and her straight, long hair lay beautifully down past her shoulders. Dean just stood there speechless.

Katherine walked up to stand next to Dean and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Dean said.

"Thank you. You clean up nice Detective." Katherine replied.

"Please call me Dean."

"And what can I call you?" Elizabeth asked Sam flirtingly.

"Sam. You look beautiful as well." Sam said, embarrassingly stuttering a little bit.

"Thanks Sam. You look hott." she replied.

They stood in the living room in an awkward silence.

"So…" Dean said smiling and clapping his hands together, "should we get going?"

They all smiled and shook their head and left.

Running in the rain across the street, they made it in time to see He's Just Not That Into You, not a movie Dean and Sam wanted to see but they saw it just for the girls. After the movie, they went to the nearest bar and ordered burgers and beer.

They were eating, drinking, and laughing and having such a good time that they didn't really want it to end.

"Would you like to dance?" Sam asked Elizabeth.

"Sure."

"Would you like to dance Dean?" Katherine asked.

Laughing he replied, "Ha ha, I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's fine. So tell me what do you do besides solve mysterious deaths?"

"Work is my life for now. Sam and I travel around the country solving life's mysteries."

"So you and Sam are brothers?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Besides the fact that you two look alike; you can tell by the way you guys act with each other."

As they laughed and continued talking, Katherine heard a strange beeping noise.

"What is that?" Katherine asked. She looked down and saw a red glowing light from Dean's pocket.

"I think you might want to take care of that." She said to him.

Dean took out the gadget that tracks ghosts and spirits. "Uh..it's my beeper."

"I know what a beeper looks like and that isn't one of them. So tell me the truth, what is it?" Katherine asked.

Laughing he replied, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"First Sam and I have something to take care of and then I promise we will talk." Dean said as he waved Sam over to join him.

The both looked at the beeping gadget and looked around. They finally stopped when they saw two guys harassing a girl and taking her outside.

"Do you think Rebecca is here and going to kill those guys?" Sam asked.

"I'd bet so." Dean replied. "You girls stay here, we will be right back."

Both went outside and saw the girl lying on the ground and the guys laughing. Dean and Sam ran over to them and threw them away from her and asked for someone at the bar to take her home safely.

"Dean look." Sam said, pointing to something in the distance. Dean turned around and saw a ghostly figure which must have been Rebecca. Dean got out his gun to shoot at it but the ghost disappeared.

Giving up until tomorrow, they went back inside to finish their date.

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yea we stopped these two boys from raping a girl." Sam said. Elizabeth gasped.

"Everything is fine." Sam reassured her. "So should we go?"

"I don't think…" Dean said unable to finish his sentence before Katherine interrupted.

"Yes." She said coldly.

Once they got home, Katherine nodded at Dean and went to her room; without knowing it, Dean followed. Sam and Elizabeth continued their date in the living room.

"Can I ask what is wrong?" Dean asked.

"I know you are lying to me and I want the truth. I hate liars." Katherine said.

"Ok I will tell you the truth." Dean said hesitantly, "Obviously this isn't my beeper. It's a device that tracks ghosts, spirits, and other supernatural things. My brother and I, we fight the supernatural and the reason why we are here at Kent is because we think Rebecca Bloomingdale's ghost is killing these people." Katherine just stood there, looking at him shocked, unable to process what was being said.

"You want me to believe that you hunt ghosts." Katherine said with a look on her face.

"Not just ghosts but also demons, shape shifters, spirits, really anything out of the ordinary that police can't solve." Dean replied.

"I can't deal with this now. Can you please just leave?" Katherine ordered.

Dean nodded and replied, "Yes, but please I had a fun time on our date and I don't want what I told you to ruin our fun."

"Just give me time and maybe I'll come around." She said. And with that, Dean kissed her on the lips and left. Out in the living room, he found Sam and Elizabeth making out on the couch. Dean coughed loudly to get their attention. "Are you ready to go Sammy?" he asked.

"Um…yea. I'll see you later." Sam said when he gave Elizabeth one last kiss for the night.

"Dude this sucks. You're the one making out on the date and I'm the one who confessed everything." Dean said.

"Wait! You told Katherine what we do and everything?" Sam asked. Dean just nodded.

"Wow you must really like this girl then cause you've never done that before. That or you had a really bad time and told her everything just so you'll never see her again." Sam concluded.

"No I do like her which is why I confessed everything; she was mad at me for lying to her."

With a weird night at end, they headed back to the motel where they found a surprise waiting for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam." the weird girl in the corner said. Dean and Sam couldn't quite make out who this woman was since she was standing in a dark corner but they could make out that she was around five foot four with brown, curly hair and as she stepped into the light they noticed her beautiful, sensual green eyes.

"Uh…hi. Who are you and how the hell did you get into our room?" Dean asked.

"I'm Mia. I'm here for your debt Dean." Mia said.

"What debt?" Sam asked confused.

"You mean, Dean hasn't told you his little deal?" she said sarcastically. Sam just looked at Dean waiting for an explanation. Dean said nothing.

"Sam, did you honestly think you could survive that night in Texas after three vampires viciously attacked you and you lost more than half of your blood? Nobody survives that."

"Well then how do you explain me standing here in front of you perfectly fine?" Sam said with a little anger.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" Mia said as she looked at Dean with a pleased smile on her face. She knew she had torn the brothers apart which her plan was all along.

"Dean…." Sam said waiting for a reply.

"Alright, alright." Dean said impatiently. "That night when I got the vampires' lair, I saw you lying on the floor, losing a lot of blood. I couldn't forgive myself for not being there to protect my baby bro and I knew I couldn't let you die. I took you to the hospital but there wasn't much the doctors could do because they didn't have enough blood supply for all that you've lost plus other patients but they did give you some blood. That still wasn't enough; the doctors told me it wasn't looking good. Well then I asked Castiel to help find a way to save you and he couldn't so then I asked all sorts of people which led me to Mia. She promised to save you if I went back to hell and completed the job that I started out with. So I made the deal in order to save your life. By the way Mia, you look different from the last time we met…a little uglier; I thought you were hotter last time." Mia gave him a nasty look for that remark.

"YOU WHAT?" Sam shouted. "Dean you should've just let me die. I can't let you go back to hell. Did it ever occur to you what would happen to me once I lived and you back in hell?"

Dean stood there shaking his head. "I can't believe how ungrateful you are being Sammy. I saved your damn life; you should be thanking me right now."

"How can I thank you now that I'll be alone?" Sam asked.

Dean was getting pissed at Sam. "You're right; I should've just let you die. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you pissing and moaning. I wouldn't have you to hold me back." Right when Dean said those words, he regretted it. He was about to apologize but Sam already slammed the door on his way out.

"Ok well are you ready to go back to hell Dean?" Mia asked.

"Isn't there anything I can do to not go?" Dean asked. Mia just shook her head with a pretend sorry face so Dean would buy the sympathetic look. After swearing under his breath, Castiel appeared.

"You are not taking Dean back to hell. The angels still need him for his work here on Earth." Castiel said.

"Well I'm sorry honey but that's not how it works. He made the deal. He sold his soul to the devil all because he wanted to save his little baby brother." Mia said with a sad face as she moved closer to Castiel.

"The angels will fight you on this." Castiel said.

Dean stood there smiling, saying, "Well don't I feel special and loved, having the angels and the demons fighting over me. Well gosh, there's plenty of Dean to go around." He laughed at his own joke while Castiel and Mia just looked at him like he was weird.

"Fine, fight me but you won't win." Mia seductively said.

"I have an army of angels and God on my side while you have no one." Castiel fought back.

Mia knew he was right but tried to hide it. "Fine, Dean will stay here on Earth and finish God's work but afterward he's mine."

"Like hell." Dean said. "No pun intended."

"Dean will never be finished with God's work. You will never have him." Castiel said.

"Shit, I have to go deal with another client who sold his soul. You and I, Castiel, will talk or fight whichever you and the angels prefer, later." And at the Mia disappeared.

"Thanks Cast." Dean said and was about to walk out the door when Castiel stopped him.

"Next time Dean, think before you speak. I can't keep fighting to save you from them so you'll have to learn to shut your mouth and let certain people die. It is God's plan." Castiel said and left.

Later that night, Dean looked at the clock and it read 1 a.m. This is so unlike Sammy to stay out this late. He first called Elizabeth to see if Sam was with her but he wasn't. So Dean decided to stop at the local bar to have a drink before trying to find where is brother was. He grabbed a beer when he noticed someone familiar sitting in the corner in the dark. It was Sam.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here? It's not like you to get drunk, that's my thing." Dean said with a little chuckle. He noticed the countless number of shot glasses and beer bottles. Sam was drunk.

"Oh don't lecture me. I don't want to slow you down from saving people and your stupid scams." Sam said.

"Listen Sam, I didn't mean it alright. It was just out of anger for you being so ungrateful that I saved your life."

"Well I don't need you to save my life. I'm not five anymore Dean, I can take care of myself."

"You're right, you're a big boy now, so why don't you start acting like it instead of the child you claim you no longer are. When Mom died, we promised to take care of each other, all three of us; now that Dad is dead, we are all we left of a family and we need to look after each other because that's what family does. Hell, that's what siblings do!" Dean said.

"Whatever." Sam said before he passed out. Dean found someone help him take in brother back to the hotel so he can sleep off all that he drank. Dean slept for a little bit himself.

He woke up at seven, looked over and saw Sam was still sleeping. He went to get coffee and breakfast to bring back to their motel room. He read the paper while eating his pancakes and drinking his black coffee. He looked at the clock and it was now nine. Sam was still sleeping. He left Sam a note and breakfast with coffee and left to see if he could solve anymore about Rebecca Bloomingdale's ghost.

With his heart not really into it, Dean decided to go see Katherine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

"Dean. What are you doing here?" Katherine asked yawning. She was still sleeping when Dean came over.

"I need to talk to you." He said. She led him into her bedroom for privacy even though she knew Elizabeth would be listening at the door. "Okay so talk."

"I know you find it strange that I fight ghosts instead of living criminals and I know you're probably still mad at me for lying to you which I apologize for." Dean said realizing he isn't sounding like is usual self but continued, "I like you a lot Katherine and I'm hoping you can still give me a chance even if you do find me a little strange." He said with a smile. They stood there in silence while Katherine thought of what to say.

"You know, I should be the one to apologize. I overreacted." She apologetically said.

"No you don't have to." Dean argued. Katherine held up her hand to stop him so she continue speaking.

"Yes I do. I did overreact. Even though it is a strange profession, fighting ghosts and all but still I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I understood why you lied with the beeper but to tell you the truth, I'm into the supernatural stuff like ghosts so oddly enough I don't find you weird, I actually find you kind of sexy." Katherine said as she moved closer to Dean to kiss him.

Dean was thinking how easy that was and how he's enjoying the kissing. Dean was about to leave to go back to the motel when Katherine grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. She took off her shirt before taking off Dean's and laid on top of him, with her hands running over his six pack abs and muscled arms. Dean had one hand holding her hair back while he kissed her lips and her neck and the other hand on the small of her back as they turned over and he was the one on top. Things were hot and heavy until Dean felt something; it was like someone was pulling him off Katherine. He stopped, keeping his eyes on Katherine.

"What's wrong?" she asked keeping her eyes on him as well.

"I don't know. I felt something, like a force pulling me off you."

They both turned to look around the room. All of a sudden Katherine let out a scream. Dean looked toward the door where she was looking and saw a ghost…it was Rebecca!

Elizabeth heard the scream and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Katherine! Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, scared.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry about that, just got a little spooked by something."

"Oh ok. Well I'm leaving now to go to my class. If you need anything call or text me."

"Ok thanks. See you later."

With Rebecca standing right in front of them, Dean didn't know what to do. He wasn't prepared to fight a ghost and didn't know what else to burn to make her disappear. Rebecca appeared closer to Dean with her stands stretched out like she was ready to strangle him which is what she did. Katherine didn't know what to do but kept yelling "STOP!" With Dean turning purple and losing air, Katherine decided to talk to the ghost which she knew was weird.

"Please Rebecca stop hurting him. Don't kill him, he wasn't harming me in anyway. Rebecca, I know what happened to you was tragic but please you have to stop murdering people. I don't like what the boys did to you and it was wrong but this is not the way to deal with that; it's not the way for revenge. I know you are just trying to protect innocent girls from men who are dicks but let the police deal with it. Just leave Dean alone."

Katherine's speech was actually working, Rebecca let go of Dean and just looked at Katherine. Katherine was in tears afraid that Dean was going to die. He coughed and got his breath back before standing beside Katherine. Rebecca looked at Katherine in a sympathetic way but neither Dean nor Katherine understood why. Katherine stood there playing with her necklace that was around her neck.

Rebecca stepped closer to Katherine, looked and reached out for the necklace but didn't touch it. Dean and Katherine both looked down at the necklace.

"My mom gave me this necklace. It is from my grandmother." Katherine explained. After thinking for a second, Katherine gasped really loud and said, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"My grandmother's name is Judith Bloomingdale. I'm related to Rebecca Bloomingdale." Katherine said still shocked by the idea. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing either.

"Give me a second while I call Sam." And stepped out the room while dialing his cell. By the time Katherine turned around, Rebecca disappeared.

"Dude, you were out!" Dean said when Sam answered.

"Yea. Thanks for the coffee and eggs."

"No prob. So listen, I know why Rebecca's ghost is still around. Turns out Katherine is related to her and I think it is her necklace that is keeping Rebecca's spirit alive."

"Good job. If you don't mind, I have to go throw up now. I'll meet you at Katherine's." Sam said and hung up the phone to rush to the bathroom.

"Where's Rebecca?" Dean asked. Katherine just sat on the bed, staring in awe and shrugged her shoulders.

"So how come you didn't figure it out earlier that you were related to Rebecca? You didn't find it weird that her last name matches your grandmother's?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I just didn't think of it. No one thinks of little and more obvious things, you know. I just didn't feel the need to connect the puzzle pieces since it happened so long ago. My mother or my grandmother never told me that my grandmother had a sister so I didn't guess anything."

"Katherine, Rebecca won't stop killing till we get rid of her spirit." Dean explained.

"Okay and how do we let her rest in peace?"

"Well you either burn the body or some object that the ghost is attached to. Sam and I already burned her body so since that wasn't it…." There was a pause.

"What?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"Your necklace." Dean said.

"What? You can't burn my necklace, it's a family treasure. My grandmother gave it to my mother, my mother gave it to me and I plan on giving it to my daughter." She angrily replied.

"Well we have no choice and you cannot tell your family that Sam and I were the ones that violated Rebecca's grave. It's put back together so they should never know but still."

"I promise I won't tell them. There has to be some other object that Rebecca's spirit is attached to."

"Is there anything of hers that your family has stored in the attic or basement or whatever?"

"Well I'm going home this weekend because of a wedding so I'll check plus spring break is next week." Katherine said as she leaned in to Dean to kiss him. "Maybe you should come with me just in case I find anything or Rebecca returns."

Dean liked this idea and continued to kiss her. He felt as though he was in love which was never his usual way with women but liked the feeling. Their kissing got interrupted by the doorbell.

"That must be Sam." Dean suggested. He was right when he answered the door and found his brother standing there still looking as though he had not puked up all he had to drink the night before.

"Wow Sam, you look like crap!"

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. He walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Saltines?" Katherine asked. Sam just shook his head no.

"Ok so Katherine's necklace is what is keeping the spirit alive in a sense?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but I'm going home this weekend so we are going to see if my family kept any of Rebecca's belongings and if Rebecca is attached to those." Katherine said.

"Who is 'we'?" Sam asked. Katherine and Dean looked at each other.

"What am I supposed to do while you're away Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well Elizabeth is still around." Dean suggested. Sam smiled. They all looked at the door when they heard a noise. It sounded like a key was unlocking the door so they knew it was Elizabeth. When she opened the door and saw all of them standing around like that, Elizabeth screamed in fright then laughed it off.

"Hey guys." She said. She walked over to Sam and kissed him. Sam smiled. After an awkward silence, Elizabeth asked, "So what's up? What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you wanna go out tonight?" Sam asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked. While Sam and Elizabeth were on the couch discussing what to do tonight on their date, Katherine whispered to Dean, "Maybe we should tell her? I mean, she's my best friend plus she's going to find out soon or later, don't you think?" Dean pondered that for a moment and waved over Sam to ask for his opinion.

"Should we tell your girlfriend what is going on? Katherine thinks we should because she may find out anyway." Dean asked.

"Might as well." Sam said. "I'll tell her tonight."

"Don't ruin your date with that, just tell her now."

"No, I'd rather do it tonight alone so I can deal with the whole 'we fight ghosts for a living' thing." Sam said. "By the way, when are you guys leaving to go to Katherine's house?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning." Katherine said as she walked up behind Sam.

All four of them hung out for a bit and Katherine and Elizabeth went to the rest of their classes for the day until 7 p.m. when Sam and Elizabeth went out on their date; a romantic dinner and a movie since there wasn't much to do in Kent, Ohio. Meanwhile Dean and Katherine ordered takeout and rented a couple of movies and enjoyed a night in. Dean and Katherine had the apartment to themselves for the whole night, while Sam and Elizabeth would be in the Winchester's motel room.

Tomorrow was a new day….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: **

_Beep, beep, beep, beep……._

The alarm clock went off at 8 a.m. but it took Katherine ten minutes to get her strength to turn it off. When she opened her eyes, the sun was shining and she smiled when she saw the sight of Dean sleeping next to her. She got out of bed, pulled on an oversized t-shirt and went into the bathroom to look presentable and start getting ready to go home. She stepped out of the bathroom trying to be quiet so she didn't wake up Dean.

"Morning," Dean said.

"Good morning." Katherine replied with a smile. She walked over to Dean and kissed him. He smelled of her fruit passion perfume, which probably got on him when they fooled around last night. His lips were wet and sweet. She loved to kiss him. "You should probably get ready." She smiled and they kissed one long one before Dean got up and disappeared into the bathroom. When he got out, they ate breakfast, packed and hit the road.

"Okay, so tell me what I need to know about your family. Whose wedding is it?" Dean asked.

"It's my older sister's, Emily's, wedding. She is marrying her high school sweetheart, Jonathan. It's like a whole weekend of events. Anyways, let's see what you should know about my family." Katherine said while thinking about it. "Well my father, Kevin, is REALLY into football and car racing, so there are topics to discuss if you wanna score points. My mother, well not much to discuss about her; her name is Connie and she is very opinionated on any issue you bring up, it is quite annoying. But she's a teacher. My older sister, Emily likes attention and since this weekend is about her…well you know. My older brother Edward wants to be a police officer so he's studying that right now. I'm the baby of the family and you know what that means…my parents are very protective especially my dad because he still sees me as his 'little girl'." Katherine said with a laugh.

Dean nodded that he was taking it all in.

"Oh as a warning, don't get too close to my cousin Angela, she WILL try to sleep with you then find a way to take your money." Dean laughed but stopped when saw the serious expression on Katherine's face. "My grandfather, Frank, is deaf in the right ear, so talk on his left. That's about it. If I forget anything I will tell you." Katherine added on.

"And you told your family you are bringing me right?" Dean asked. Katherine's eyes got as big as a flying saucer with her upper teeth biting her lower lip.

"You didn't tell them!" Dean said, kind of yelling.

"With all that was going on, I kinda forgot. But trust me, they won't mind."

"Okay…I hope so." Dean said a little nervous, and even though he's faced vampires and shape shifters, he was never nervous.

Before they knew it, they were at Katherine's house…or her parents' house for that matter. They sat in the car for a minute before going in.

Dean took a deep breath as he turned off the ignition.

"You okay?" Katherine asked. Dean nodded. Katherine smiled and leaned over to kiss Dean. They shared a long kiss before they heard a BANG on the window, they both jumped. Katherine looked and there stood her dad laughing. They both got out of the car and Dean watched as Katherine hugged and kissed him. Her dad was 6'2 with brown hair and brown eyes with thick black glasses covering them. "Who do we have here?" Kevin asked.

"Dad, this is Dean…Dean this is my father Kevin." Katherine said.

"Hi Dean, nice to meet you." Kevin said as he shook Dean's hand. "You too sir." Dean said.

"Katherine, you didn't tell us you were bringing home a guy. What happened to James?" Kevin asked.

Katherine said embarrassed, "Don't you read the papers? James passed away but no one knows how."

"And you're dating Dean this quickly after his death?" Katherine looked at Dean with apologetic eyes and mouthed "Sorry". Dean smiled at her to show her it was okay.

"Dad, I was going to break up with James anyway but it isn't that quickly. Can we just drop this and go inside?"

"Sure I'll get your bags." Kevin said. Dean and Katherine walked ahead of Kevin. Dean had his arm around her should and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry about my father." she said.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear and gave her another kiss. When they stepped into the house, Emily screamed as she ran up to Katherine and gave her a big hug.

"YAY sis! I'm getting married." And laughed as she showed off her engagement ring. "Oh and who do we have here?"

"Emily this is Dean, Dean this is my older sister Emily."

"Nice to meet you Dean. Katherine has good taste." Emily said. Katherine just stood there with red cheeks embarrassed that she could even be related by blood to any of these people.

"Good to meet you too Emily. Congrats." Dean said. She smiled looking at him like she was ready to jump him which Katherine couldn't blame her cause he is a very sexy man.

"Hi Dean, I'm Katherine's mother Connie, it's very nice to meet you." Connie said as she walked up and gave him a hug, which Dean didn't expect.

He smiled and hugged back, "Nice to meet you too."

"So are you sure you are prepared for this weekend, might be a little crazy." Connie said.

Dean laughed and nodded.

"Honey why don't you take their bags up to Katie's room." Connie said to her husband as he lugged the bags up the stairs.

"I can help you with those." Dean suggested.

"No it's okay, you're our guest just relax." Kevin said.

Dean and Katherine said on the white sofa in the bright, red living room. The mantle of the fireplace and the walls were covered with pictures of Katherine and her family throughout the years. Dean smiled when he saw a picture of Katherine smiling while missing a couple of teeth, holding a medal and wearing a dance outfit. He thought it was a very cute picture. Seeing that picture, he suddenly thought how he couldn't wait to have daughter that looked as cute as that and then realized he must be really in love because he's not starting to sound like himself.

"So Dean tell us a little about yourself." Connie asked as she carried a tray with glasses filled with iced tea. "How did you and Katherine meet?"

"Well um…my brother and I are working on a case at Kent State and I interviewed Katherine and something just clicked." Dean said as he smiled looking at Katherine. She gave him a little kiss.

"Oh so you and your brother are police officers?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see the worried look on Katherine's face; after all he couldn't tell her family he fights ghosts!

"No….FBI" Dean said.

Both of her parents smiled, liking what they were hearing.

"Oh you know Katherine's brother is studying law enforcement, maybe he could work with you for a day to gain some experience." Connie suggested.

"Sure." Dean said.

"What is your family like?" Kevin asked.

"Dad is that even relevant?" Emily asked defending her sister's embarrassment.

"Yes…I want to make sure Katie is dating someone from a good family." Katherine just held her head in her hands.

"Actually my mother and my father died." Dean said sadly. Katherine looked up surprised.

"Oh I'm so sorry. How?" Connie asked.

"My mother died in a fire and my father later died in a car accident." Both were true in a way but he didn't want to give them the details like his mother died in a fire from the yellow eyed demon who wants his brother and his father sold his soul to save Dean's life after the car accident they had gotten into. Everyone looked sad.

"You guys, we should be getting ready to go out to dinner." Emily said.

"Oh right. My does time fly by." Connie said. "Katherine will show you where you two will be sleeping."

"You are actually going to let Dean and me sleep in the same room?" Katherine asked. Connie nodded with a smile and Katherine just shrugged.

Dean and Katherine walked into her bedroom. The walls were painted an ocean blue color and the bed spread was blue and white polka dots. They sat there bags down and continued…

"Sorry for my family. God that was so embarrassing." Katherine said, looking down at her feet.

Dean came closer to Katherine and kissed her on the lips. "It's ok." He said with the sweetest smile she has ever seen. Katherine kissed him again…she just couldn't resist. He was so sexy! After done making out for a few minutes, they got dressed for the family dinner. Katherine put on a black cocktail dress with black and white high heels and put her hair up in a bun. She stepped into the bathroom to apply her makeup while Dean wore a white dress shirt with black pants. When she stepped back into the bedroom, Dean just stared and thought how beautiful she looks. They kissed one, long passionate kiss before heading downstairs and out to dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

_Back in Kent: _

When Elizabeth walked through the front door of her apartment, she stood there with a huge smile on her face and her eyes glistened when she saw the room filled with flickering, white candles, roses, and a romantic meal for two all set on the table. Sam walked into the living room dressed in a button down shirt with nice slacks.

"You clean up nice." Elizabeth said.

"You too." Sam said, complimenting her floral print dress with sandals. He came in closer and kissed her.

Sam pulled out the chair at the table for Elizabeth to sit down at and then placed himself right across. They made small chat while they enjoyed the delicious dinner that Sam spent all day cooking. He made a seafood alfredo with breadsticks and a salad.

"That was delicious Sam, thank you so much. I loved it. And I….love…you!" Elizabeth said as she reached across the table to kiss him.

"I love you too."

"So what is for dessert?" She said smiling with curious eyes.

"Strawberry shortcake." Elizabeth nodded with a big smile that she approved. Sam brought out the small cakes, a can a whipped cream, and a bowl of strawberries.

"I have an idea." Elizabeth said, eyeing the food. Sam looked at her with curiosity. Elizabeth picked up the whipped cream and bowl of strawberries and led Sam into her bedroom. Sam liked the idea.

_Back in Solon, Ohio:_

At Emily and Jonathan's dinner, Dean met the WHOLE family which made Katherine very worried but Dean pulled it off. Katherine met Jonathan's family and to her they seemed quite obnoxious but she's not the one who has to marry into that family…thank god. Everyone sat down at the two long tables covered with white linens, gold rimmed plates, and candles for centerpieces.

When they brought the food out, Katherine took one smell of it, covered her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Connie stood up, ready to check on her daughter, but Dean stood up and mouthed that he would take care of her. He walked to the restrooms and right when he was about to open the door and check on his girlfriend, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the coat room.

"So was I believable?" Katherine asked.

"Definitely, you should win an Oscar for your performance." Dean said as he was pulled closer and kissed Katherine passionately.

Dean interrupted the kiss asking, "Should we head back to the table?" Katherine just shook her head and kissed him, "No…give 'em a few more minutes." As they made out in the coat room, Katherine undid Dean's buckle and opened his pants while he removed her underwear. They "made love" until they figured it was time to get back to the group. They prepared themselves and Katherine put on her sick face.

"Sorry guys, I think we are going to head out now. Katherine isn't feeling too well." Dean announced. Everyone looked concerned and understood. Emily, Connie, and Kevin all hugged Katherine and hope she would feel better.

Back at the house, Katherine led Dean to the attic where they kept all of the family things.

"Well this is where they keep everything so it's gotta be in here. My grandmother is in a nursing home but maybe I can ask her about Rebecca or maybe even my mom." Katherine said.

They spent a few hours going through everything in the attic; they found old photos with young Rebecca in them and a few other of Rebecca's items but nothing that would keep her ghost "alive."

"So I guess it is the necklace." Katherine said sadly. She loved that necklace and didn't want to get rid of it but if meant saving peoples' lives, well then she would what was best.

"I know the necklace is important to you but we have to burn it in order for her to stop killing." Dean said as he gave her a kiss. "Now we just got to figure out how to get her here in our presence."

_Back in Kent:_

Sam was too scared to tell Elizabeth what was really going on with the ghost and deaths and how that connected to her best friend; he chickened out the first night that he said he would tell her but he didn't want to ruin this relationship, it is the best one since Jessica. When he turned to his other side, he smiled when he saw Elizabeth sleeping, naked in between the sheets. After that, his thoughts went to what happened last night.

_As Elizabeth led Sam to her bedroom, she undressed herself, standing only in her underwear. She came closer to Sam and while kissing him with all the passion and desire she had, she undressed him. When he was naked, she pushed him to the bed and straddled him. She bent over to the side table, sprayed whipped cream on a strawberry, smeared it over Sam's mouth and then let him take a big, juicy bite. She then licked the whipped cream off of his lips. She then sprayed the whipped cream over his neck, down his chest, and over his abs; she licked the whipped cream clean off of his perfectly, gorgeous, sexy body with a few bites here and there. Sam just laid there under and moaned; he was definitely enjoying the changes she made to the dessert. He felt himself getting hard as she made her way down to his cock. She sprayed whipped cream on that and licked and sucked knowing Sam would love that. _

_"Oh god Sam...I want to feel you inside of me. Fuck me now." Elizabeth moaned while rocking back and forth on him. _

_Sam sat up, removed the clothing that remained on Lizzy (a cute nickname he thought) and sprayed whipped cream on her neck and breasts. He licked them and also bit while he was inside of her. They both moaned and screamed louder, each feeling their orgasms coming. _

After a night of hot, hot sex, Sam realized how much he loved Lizzy and wants this to last forever but didn't know how that could happen with him and Dean traveling the country fighting ghosts. He spooned against Elizabeth and fell asleep. Tomorrow is where they will decide where the relationship goes.

_Back in Solon:_

Dean and Katherine lay naked together in the bed.They had time before her family was coming home and what better way to pass time and show your love, then to have hot sex. They stayed in the bedroom just in case the family came home. First he had her up against the wall, then over the desk, then in the shower and finally in bed. Dean laid on his back, Katherine on her side with her head resting on Dean's shoulder and her hands trailing his beautiful, tan, muscled body. Katherine was the first to drift to sleep and Dean smiled at how much he loved this and loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

"Knock, knock." Connie said through the wooden door. "Are you two love birds up?"

"Just a second mom." Katherine yelled. Dean and Katherine scrambled to get some of their clothes on before Connie entered the room. "Ok come in."

Even though Connie knew what was going on in her daughter's room, she decided to dismiss it. She figured Katherine is an adult and can make her own decisions. "How you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm feeling better; I don't know what came over me last night."

"Oh I bet I know." Connie said under her breath then talked louder, "I have breakfast ready if you want. We have a big day ahead of us so you better getting moving." She then left the room.

"I guess we should get ready. I wonder what is on the agenda today." Katherine said as she trying to get out of bed but Dean pulled her down and kissed her neck and stomach. He was running his hands up and down her body which Katherine loved, she loved the way he touched her, the way he smelled, everything about him.

She laughed, "Dean stop! We have to get ready."

"Oh come on, just five minutes please?" He asked giving her a puppy dog face. She smiled and kissed him. "Nope." she said laughing. Katherine walked into the bathroom to make herself look presentable then stepped back into the bedroom to get dressed. Both finished getting ready then headed downstairs where they saw the kitchen filled with food…pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, three different kinds of juices, coffee, bagels, and pastries.

"Mom, don't you think you went a little overboard?" Katherine asked.

"No." Connie simply said. They each made a plate for themselves and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Katherine asked. Dean gave her the _Are you sure now is the best time _look and Katherine nodded.

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

"Can you tell me about Grandma's sister Rebecca?" Connie just stared at her. Katherine gave her a look that Connie couldn't quite figure out.

"How do you know about Rebecca?" Connie asked. Katherine was silent, she wasn't sure how to tell her mother about the ghost that has been killing people but Dean chimed in, "We heard about her legend and Katherine figured it out." She smiled at him, sort of a thank you smile.

Connie let in a deep breath and said, "Okay well let's see. Your great-aunt and Grandma were very different and didn't agree on anything. Your grandmother obeyed her parents and believed a woman should be a housewife while Rebecca was more free spirited. Rebecca went to college and as you know, Kent State, while your Grandma married and was already pregnant with her first kid, your Uncle Jacob. Rebecca met Matt and fell in love with him and this was during racist times so no one approved of them. Your great-grandfather was upset with Rebecca and disowned her. She got raped one night by a group of boys and later killed herself. That's all I know." Connie said taking her final sip of coffee. "The necklace I gave you honey was Rebecca's but after she died your grandmother took possession of it then gave it to me, I gave it to you and I hope it passes on and on throughout generations of this family. Oh my look at the time, better get ready to leave soon." At that, Connie got up, cleaned off the table and went upstairs to get ready.

Katherine sat at the table, holding her necklace with a sad face. She didn't want to burn it because it meant so much to her family but she knew she had to, to protect people from her ghost.

"It'll be ok." Dean said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know the necklace is very important but think of all the lives you will be saving." She turned her head and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up you too. We gotta get going or else we will be late." Kevin said as he walked through the kitchen to grab a coffee mug.

"So what are we doing today?" Katherine asked.

"Going to the park to have a picnic and play baseball."

"Fun."

They headed out the door to have a fun, family day in the park.

_Back in Kent:_

"Elizabeth I have to talk to you." Sam said with a worried face. He has faced ghosts, demons, and so much more which didn't really scare him but when it came to telling the woman he loved what he does for a living, he was terrified.

"Ok. What's up?" Elizabeth asked as she stretched while walking into the living room. She sat down on the black couch next to Sam and put her hand on his arm and leaned in to kiss him.

"I lied to you." Sam said no being able to look Elizabeth in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother Dean and I aren't FBI agents. We are ghost hunters and here to solve a ghost problem."

Elizabeth just sat there, staring at him. She didn't know how to react to that or what to say. You usually don't get hit with this when you're in a relationship, it's just not common but boy did she love Sam and she didn't want to ruin the relationship even if his profession was…odd!

"I know you're scared and I understand if you want to end it." Sam said with a sad face. "I just…I just couldn't lie to you anymore. I love spending time with you, you are great and I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you."

They both sat in silence for a minute before Elizabeth turned Sam's head toward hers and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you too." Sam was shocked at her response but it was also relieved. They kissed each other like it was the first time they fell in love.

Elizabeth was the first to break the kiss and asked, "Can I ask you something? How does one get into the ghost hunting profession?"

Sam chuckled a little and explained to Lizzy how his mom died in a fire by a yellow eyed demon and that their father was trying to kill it and then Dean was the first to follow their dad's footsteps.

"I went to Stanford and was going to become a lawyer but then Dean showed up one night for help and so I helped him and when I returned my girlfriend Jessica died in the same fire so I decided it was best to just go on the road with my brother and fight these sort of things." Sam said.

"Am I going to die in a fire like your mom and Jessica?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"No, I'm here to protect you." Sam leaned over and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"So what is the 'ghost problem' here at Kent?" Sam struggled whether he could tell her or not but figured there was no harm if he did….right?

"You know that legend about Rebecca?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well she is killing people who hurt other people to get her revenge about what happened to her all those years ago. Turns out Katherine is related to her and now we might have a good chance at stopping Rebecca."

"I would be scared out of my mind if I knew I was related to a killer ghost." Elizabeth said. Sam nodded in agreement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

"So what now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we might have a way to stop it which is why Dean went home with Katherine." Sam replied.

"What about us? I mean it sounds like you guys are on the road a lot, traveling all over the country. So what does this mean for us?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"I wish I knew. I just don't know yet. But I am sure we will figure something out."

Elizabeth nodded, "I hope so, because I am falling head over heels for you." She grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a very, deep, passionate kiss. Sam kissed her back with all the passion he had built up inside. He loved Elizabeth too. He never thought he'd love like this again, especially after Jessica died but Elizabeth was special and he loved her so much; he didn't want this to end, didn't want to end it with her so he would come up with a plan to be with her and continue his "job". Elizabeth moved over to sit on his lap with her legs on both side of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He removed her shirt.

"I want you. I want this to last forever." Elizabeth said as she broke their heated kiss.

"Me too." Sam said continuing the heated kiss.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They laid in bed, naked, Elizabeth asleep when Sam's phone buzzed. He answered it quietly and nodded in agreement to what the person on the other line was saying. He looked at Elizabeth and got up to get dressed and wrote her a note explaining.

_Back in Solon:_

"DEAN! GET OFF! I don't want to do this. I'm not ready." Katherine yelled. Her family was out and now Dean was pressuring her into sex and she wasn't ready for this level. Dean just gave her an evil grin, his eyes black, and forced her onto the bed. As he was using is strength to hold her down on the bed, he ripped off her dress and her underwear so she was lying naked on the bed.

"GET OFF OF ME JACKASS." She kept yelling. She was trying to fight him off but he was too strong for her. Tears ran down her face. Dean forced himself in her, which hurt, and kissed her breasts and neck and mouth. Suddenly something appeared.

It was Rebecca!

Katherine kept crying so Rebecca would know the pain she felt and gave her a look….a look of desperation. She finally wanted Rebecca's help. What happened to Dean? Why was he forcing her to do something she wasn't ready to do? He wasn't the same, sweet guy she had met a while back. It was like he turned evil.

Rebecca grabbed Dean but the shoulders and threw him across the room. She approached him right before their eyes. She put her hand around Dean's neck, choking him. Katherine just sat on the bed and watched as Rebecca had saved her from evil Dean.

As Rebecca looked into Dean's eyes with hatred, she suddenly felt weird. Her body was disappearing. In the door way of Katherine's bedroom, Sam appeared holding the necklace that Rebecca's spirit had been attached to. He took out a lighter and destroyed the necklace. As the necklace disappeared in the fire, so did Rebecca and they knew she was gone forever and people were saved.

Chapter 11:

"So what now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well we might have a way to stop it which is why Dean went home with Katherine." Sam replied.

"What about us? I mean it sounds like you guys are on the road a lot, traveling all over the country. So what does this mean for us?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"I wish I knew. I just don't know yet. But I am sure we will figure something out."

Elizabeth nodded, "I hope so, because I am falling head over heels for you." She grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a very, deep, passionate kiss. Sam kissed her back with all the passion he had built up inside. He loved Elizabeth too. He never thought he'd love like this again, especially after Jessica died but Elizabeth was special and he loved her so much; he didn't want this to end, didn't want to end it with her so he would come up with a plan to be with her and continue his "job". Elizabeth moved over to sit on his lap with her legs on both side of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He removed her shirt.

"I want you. I want this to last forever." Elizabeth said as she broke their heated kiss.

"Me too." Sam said continuing the heated kiss.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. They laid in bed, naked, Elizabeth asleep when Sam's phone buzzed. He answered it quietly and nodded in agreement to what the person on the other line was saying. He looked at Elizabeth and got up to get dressed and wrote her a note explaining.

Back in Solon:

"DEAN! GET OFF! I don't want to do this. I'm not ready." Katherine yelled. Her family was out and now Dean was pressuring her into sex and she wasn't ready for this level. Dean just gave her an evil grin, his eyes black, and forced her onto the bed. As he was using is strength to hold her down on the bed, he ripped off her dress and her underwear so she was lying naked on the bed.

"GET OFF OF ME JACKASS." She kept yelling. She was trying to fight him off but he was too strong for her. Tears ran down her face. Dean forced himself in her, which hurt, and kissed her breasts and neck and mouth. Suddenly something appeared.

It was Rebecca!

Katherine kept crying so Rebecca would know the pain she felt and gave her a look….a look of desperation. She finally wanted Rebecca's help. What happened to Dean? Why was he forcing her to do something she wasn't ready to do? He wasn't the same, sweet guy she had met a while back. It was like he turned evil.

Rebecca grabbed Dean but the shoulders and threw him across the room. She approached him right before their eyes. She put her hand around Dean's neck, choking him. Katherine just sat on the bed and watched as Rebecca had saved her from evil Dean.

As Rebecca looked into Dean's eyes with hatred, she suddenly felt weird. Her body was disappearing. In the door way of Katherine's bedroom, Sam appeared holding the necklace that Rebecca's spirit had been attached to. He took out a lighter and destroyed the necklace. As the necklace disappeared in the fire, so did Rebecca and they knew she was gone forever and people were saved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:**

Sam, Dean and Katherine walked downstairs to the kitchen where Katherine made them coffee and they sat at the table.

"Thank you." Katherine said.

"Of course. It's what we do." Sam said. Dean leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." Dean said.

"I love you too." Katherine replied. Sam felt uncomfortable. He wanted Elizabeth there so he could utter those three, romantic words to her. Right then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sam said, so he could leave Katherine and Dean alone. Sam opened the door and there was Elizabeth standing there with the note he wrote in her hand.

"All you said was 'Gotta an emergency at Katherine's.'" Elizabeth said, looking at the note, "No explanation."

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her in the eyes with his sad, puppy eyes.

"You scared me." She said, moving closer with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "We were trying to catch Rebecca's ghost and get rid of her and it was sort of a last minute plan so I didn't have much time to explain and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He gave her a reassuring kiss, to let her know it was okay now, that they were safe, and that he loved her so much. Elizabeth kissed him back. She loved the way he tasted. And she was glad that he was okay.

"So did you get rid of Rebecca? What was the plan? How did you do it?" She had all of these questions running through her mind. It's not every day you meet a ghost hunter, let alone date one and she wanted to know how one gets rid of a ghost.

"Well it turns out Rebecca only kills people who are hurting and attacking others. And ghosts are usually attached to an object which keeps their spirits alive. For Rebecca, it was Katherine's necklace. So Dean and Katherine came up with this plan where it would seem like Dean was raping and hurting Katherine. Once Rebecca's ghost appeared and started to kill Dean, I burned the necklace and she disappeared…forever!" Sam explained. Elizabeth teared up and hugged Sam. She loved Sam but still had yet to come to reality with his job. She wanted to be with him but knew that every day she would worry about him, if he was going to be alright. They headed inside Katharine's house to join Katharine and Dean. Once Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, Katherine got up from the table to hug her. Katherine was so glad to see her best friend.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, thanks to Dean and Sam." Katherine turned to the brothers and smiled. All four of them sat at the kitchen table, talking and laughing, trying to forget the whole thing. It was over now and they just wanted to move on; not that that was hard for Sam and Dean, they were used to just getting over whatever "monster" they just fought. Sam had his arm around Elizabeth and Dean had is arms wrapped around Katharine. Usually after a hunt, Sam and Dean just pack up and head to the next town with a ghost problem, but both were thinking, 'how can I leave now?' They both had girls that the loved so much, it was too hard for them to leave.

Sam and Elizabeth decided to go to the park to have some alone time and to talk. Katherine thought that was a good idea and decided to talk with Dean before her family came home.

"We need to talk." Katherine said to Dean and she poured another hot cup of coffee for the both of them. No one in a relationship likes to hear their partner utter those words, especially not Dean, but he probably knew what it was about and that it was for the best.

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Dean replied, sad at the thought. "Usually I don't have serious relationships because of my job; Sammy and I just pick up and go the next town."

"Break up with you?" Katherine replied in shock. "Is that what you want? Because I don't, I love you and it is so hard for me to stay away from you." Dean grinned at that response.

"I don't know the next time I'll be in Ohio though." Dean said.

"I wanna go with you guys." Katherine said.

"No I can't let you do that. Sam gave up his college education and the chance to be a great lawyer to do the 'family business' but I won't let you."

"Screw college. I'd rather be with you then stuck in Kent, Ohio for one more year. I don't need a college degree. I'll think of something."

"I would feel too guilty if I asked you to do that."

"Then don't ask. I'm telling you. I'm going with you." Dean kissed her passionately. "So when you said you'll think of something…does that mean stripping for money?" He had an evil grin on his face.

"HAHA…no!" She laughed as she kissed him again. Katherine really didn't care about how upset her parents would be once she told them; she loved Dean with all her heart and couldn't stand being away from him. _Oh the things people do for love,_ Katherine thought.

_In the park:_

Sam and Elizabeth found a bench to sit, in a quiet place, away from all of the noise the kids made on the playground.

"I wanna be with you forever. I'll give up my 'job' and go to Kent State so I can be with you." Sam suggested.

"You can't do that Sam. Dean needs you. Besides I was thinking that I might go with you guys." Elizabeth replied.

"I gave up Stanford and being a lawyer to help my brother. He owes me. Plus I can't ask you to just give up on everything you've worked so hard for."

"I really don't care about it at all. I love you. I want to be with you." Elizabeth said, tearing running down her eyes. Sam kissed her softly on the lips.

"We'll figure something out." They stayed in the park for hours, talking and trying to think of some way that they could be together without either one giving up something.

_Back at the House:_

Dean and Katherine were both so happy that they found a way to be together. Dean still felt guilty about Katherine quitting college but she kept reassuring him that it was okay. They lay together on the bed, Katherine's head resting on Dean's shoulder and she fell asleep as he stroked her hair. Dean heard the door open and heard Sam and Elizabeth's voice. Katherine had let them sleepover since it was late and her parents had decided to stay a hotel downtown in preparation for tomorrow's big event. When Dean heard Elizabeth kiss Sam goodnight, he went downstairs to talk to Sam.

"Hey. We need to talk about our situation." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement. They both sat down across from each other in the living room.

"Katherine said she is willing to quit college to go on the road with us."

"Funny. Elizabeth said the same thing."

"I feel bad enough that you never finished your law degree at Stanford. I don't think I could do the same to Katherine." Dean said sadly.

"First of all, I chose not to go back to Stanford. Second of all, I feel the same way about Elizabeth quitting college."

"So what do we do?"

_The next morning:_

Both Katherine and Elizabeth woke up without their man by their side. They headed downstairs and found breakfast on the table. Both had huge smiles on their face.

"Don't get too excited girls. We didn't cook. We just picked it up." Dean said, laughing a little when their smiles turned into frowns. He walked over and kissed Katherine good morning. Sam did the same with Elizabeth.

"Sit down. Eat." Sam said.

"What's all this about?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "I know guys only cook or get breakfast in your case, when they do something wrong, when it's a special occasion, or they have something big they have to tell us. So spill."

"Okay you caught us. Well Dean and I were up last night talking about how we have two gorgeous, wonderful girls and how they are willing to give up everything they've worked hard for just to be with us. We appreciate it, we really do…" Sam said.

"But…" Dean interrupted. "We can't let you do that." Both girls opened their mouths but Dean held up a hand to let him continue. "Here's the deal. We love you both so much that we can't let you jeopardize your future to go on the road with us. We want you to finish college. This is what you are going to do. When you have your college degree, Sam and I will come back and then you can come on the road with us."

"It doesn't mean in that we won't visit you as often as we can in that next year, we will, but for now we want you to do this. For us." Sam included.

Katherine and Elizabeth looked at each other sadly.

"Deal." They said at the exact same time. Sam kissed Elizabeth and Dean kissed Katherine.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Dean said to Katherine, but was directed towards Elizabeth as well. They finished eating breakfast and Sam and Elizabeth headed back to Kent while Dean and Katherine went to the wedding.

"You look good in that tux." Katherine said smiling as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I must say you don't look to bad yourself." He said jokingly. "You're beautiful." Dean sat with Katherine's family as Katherine stood at the altar as the maid of honor. Then at the reception they danced and talked the whole time.

Sam and Elizabeth finally reached Kent after an hour of driving and cuddled in the apartment while watching movies and making out. Everyone was going to try to toughen out that year without each other.


End file.
